


Mint

by elonicabyss



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M, the boys are in highschool in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elonicabyss/pseuds/elonicabyss
Summary: Tweek and Craig go for a walk.





	Mint

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this a year ago, don't judge it's shittiness plz

"So what do you want to do today?"

Tweek tweak looked expectantly at his boyfriend. The raven haired boy sat up, and with a pointed sigh, he shrugged and flopped back down on the bed. "I don't know," he replied in his nasal voice. His legs dangled over the edge of the bed, unlike the blonde next to him who was afraid he would be pulled under the bed by a monster.

It was summertime, and although all of the boys in their grade talked about how fun it would be, it was really just as boring. Only, now it was dreadfully hot.

"I think Stan and the others are playing basketball at the park. How about we go there?"

Craig rolled his eyes. "Id rather die of boredom than hang out with those assholes."

Tweek frowned and started biting his nails. He was internally screaming at himself for being so unentertaining, and he longed for the reassuring taste of coffee. But alas, his cup was empty.

"Wanna go walk in the woods?" Craig looked up at the twitching boy. Tweek widened his eyes in fear. "Oh god no! What if there are bears out? Or we get lost? What if someone kidnaps and RAPES US-"

Craig sat up and grabbed the boys arm. "Chill the fuck out, dude. It's too early for bears to be out, we will have our phones if we get lost, and I doubt anyone's gonna kidnap us. I mean, do you have any better ideas?"

Tweek looked at Craig like he was stupid. "I mean, yeah. We could just stay here and make out."

Craig punched him in the arm.

~

As the boys walked through the woods, hand in hand, Craig mind started to drift and he got lost in his own world. Tweek, however, was still freaking out and wondering how this was supposed to be fun. Then he remembered his earlier idea, and he realize that this could indeed be fun after all.

"Can we take a break? My legs are getting tired." The blonde actually had quite a bit more stamina in him, but that was beside the point.

"Wow you really are a little baby, aren't you?" Craig teased. Tweek frowned and elbowed the boy half heartedly. Nevertheless, the boys sat down and took a break.

Craig leaned back and closed his eyes, taking in the warmth that was rare in South Park. He was about to start zoning out again when the boy next to him uttered his name. He then turned his head. 

"Yeah-" And then he was very suddenly interrupted by his boyfriends lips. He was startled at first, but he gradually sank into the kiss.

Tweek opened his mouth and kissed the raven haired boy deeper, pushing him onto the ground. His hand cupped Craig's face as he swallowed the slight mewls coming out of his mouth.

Craig shifted so that he could hold Tweeks hips. He loved how he smelled of coffee beans, and tasted like mint, despite Craig hating those two things. He loved it simply because it was Tweek. 

After about 10 minutes of clumsy kisses and elated smiles, the boys sat up and situated themselves. Tweek grinned at the taller boy and chuckled. "You have leaves in your hair."

Craig moved his hand where his hat had fallen off and brushed the leaves off of himself. "That was your fault." He huffed, grabbing his chullo and placing it back on his head.

Tweek couldn't really disagree. "Hey, do you want ice cream?"

Craig blinked a few times then nodded. He thought about it and decided he wanted mint all of a sudden.

Tweek stood up and offered a hand to Craig. He took it and they walked to the ice cream place with their hands interlocked.


End file.
